Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa
"Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa" is the Fullmetal Alchemist anime movie. The movie is set two years after the anime series and takes place mainly in 1923 Germany. In the movie, Edward Elric was sent to the real world (our world) at the end of the anime, which is beyond the gate, and is going throughout the world to try and find a way back to Amestris (the alchemy world). While on the other side, his brother, Alphonse Elric, is trying to find a way to bring his brother, Ed, back to Amestris. Al has had recuring dreams that he is in Germany with Ed. During the two year time gap, Ed has proceded to become a rocket scientist and is living with a boy named Alphonse Heidrich, Al's real world counter part. They meet up with a group of gypsies headed towards the fair that Ed and Heidrich were going to to demonstrate one of their rockets. Edward saves one of the gypsies, Noah, from a group of men trying to capture her for her ability to read minds and runs off with her to safty. Later, soldiers from the mysterious Thule Society, tainted and crushed, appear in Lior, and are quickly dispatched by Al in his original body. He realizes that they have come from another world and has to be the portal to where Ed is. Al uses Soul Transmutation to transfer part of his soul into a suit of armor, that ironically looks like the one he wore in the series. Meanwhile, Ed and Heidrich are keeping Noah at their apartment. In the city, Ed see's a man drive by that looks like Führer King Bradley. After confronting him, he relizes he isn't Bradley, but his counterpart, a movie director named Fritz Lang. He is searching for a dragon to use as inspiration for one of his movies. At first scepticle, Ed joins the search at an abandoned castle where the dragon was supposed to be sited last. He finds the dragon, which turns out to be Envy in the form he took in the last episode of the anime. Soldiers from the Thule Society come in and apprehend Envy to use in their experiments. Back at the Thule Society head quarters, Envy is strung in a circle above a large Transmutation Circle like image, and after biting into Hohenheim, activates the circle with his blood, sending the soldiers into the gate and to Liore. Later, Ed breaks into the Thule Society head quarters and after finding the room with the circle, fills it in properly and accidently activates it with his blood from a cut on his face he sustained from a peice of glass when entering the society. This opens the Gate and sends the bodies of the soldiers who went in before, along with Alphonse who sealed part of his soul into one of the suits of armor. After a breif reunion, the two proceed to escape the society. Al can't keep his soul attached to the armor for long, so his soul disipates and escapes soon after. This is enough time for the brothers to conferm that they had accomplished their goals from before. During this time, Winry had traveled to Dublith and discovered that Izumi had succumed to her injuries from human transmutation and died. At her grave, she finds a disheveled Wrath and takes him back to Resembool for automail mantenance. Their, he confronts Alphonse and leads him to the underground city. They are attack by a deformed, monsterous Gluttony and after a battle, Wrath traps him and Gluttony in the transmutation circle Al had made to open the gate. Al activates it and uses the two Homunculi as sacrifices. Infront of the Gate, we see a breif seen of Wrath reuniting with Izumi and going into the gate together. While this is happening, Noah is contacted by the Thule Society and is tolled to read Edward's mind and find out how to activate the transmutation circle. At the beer hall, Ed and Noah go for dinner, but find that every one intheir, including Hughes' counterpart, is a member of the Nazi party that is planning to overthrow the German government. Before Ed can be captured, Fritz Lang breaks through the wall and rescues Ed, who proceeds to fly to the Thule head quarters and break through the window into the room with the Transmutation Circle and Heidrich's finished rocket, which is prepared to fly soldiers into the Gate and counquer Amestris. Eckart, the leader of the Thule Society, was planning to use the technology and resources in Amestris (which she thought to be the mystical Shamballa) to counquer the world. Ed is about to attack her but stops when he see's Hohenheim in Envy's mouth. He proceeds to apologize to Ed for all that he has done and, after asking him to give Al his regards, forces Envy's mouth down on him and uses his blood and Envy's body to open the Gate. While he is distracted, Eckart shoots Edward in the arm, who falls below to where the rocket will launch. He wakes up to find he is strapped into another rocket created by Heidrich. As he launches off, Heidrich is shot by a member of the society and dies, happy that he has done something that matters. {Unfinshed}